


Die Anywhere Else

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bae Ending, Comfort, F/F, Fingering, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, LIS, Lesbian, Road Trip, Sapphic, Save Chloe Ending, Sex, Slurs, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, life is strange - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Max and Chloe’s future after the sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending. Obviously major spoilers.Also yes the title is a reference to Night in the Woods sue me.
Relationships: Max Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Aftermath

“It’s time Max...” Chloe’s voice was soft and gentle. She looked down at me, and I up at her. Her blue eyes felt warm, like the only warmth left in this strange, cruel world. The sound of her voice almost made me forget what had happened last night, if it weren’t for the meaning behind them.

“...Are you ready?” A small smile spread across my face looking up at her. The morning light shone in through the truck windshield and illuminated her face. The air and light felt cold, bitter. But when it shone on her face like that... I don’t regret my choice. But I’m sure that’ll change soon.

“No...” I mumbled, my smile fading. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be.” I pushed myself up in the passenger seat that I had been sleeping in and leaned meekly against the back. “Let’s get this over with...”

Chloe gave a curt nod and turned her truck on. The vehicle rumbled to life, which made my current position uncomfortable. I sat up more and leaned against the door, squinting as I looked around at the trees still dripping from last night’s rainfall. Everything was bright and sunny and the sky completely blue. Mother Nature can be so cruel... this contrast of weather almost felt like some sort of sick mockery. A few seconds later, the trees started to pass us by.

It wasn’t long until the tall trees began to turn into fallen, broken ones. Those turned into wood chips and broken remains of buildings soon enough. The first building I saw made me turn away. I didn’t care to read the still hanging sign, the destruction speaking for itself.

“Max...” Chloe cooed, driving slower and looking over at me.

“It hurts to see...” I spoke quietly. “It’s all my fault...”

Chloe’s face contorted into a frown. “Shut up, Max. This is not your fault.” Her voice was sharp in comparison to her tone only seconds ago. “This is whatever fucked up, cruel entity that’s out there’s fault. Nobody should have to decide what you did, and..” I looked up at her, a sullen expression on my face. “...This isn’t fair. Don’t blame yourself for this. Please.”

I breathed in and let out a sigh, looking down at the space between us. “I’ll try not to.”

“I just want to see what happened to my house, and... my mom. Then we can get out of here.”

“Okay.” I said, turning my attention back toward the outside. Broken buildings, trees, and people’s belongings littered the town. I was surprised to not see any bodies, but thankful nonetheless.

A few minutes pass before Chloe slows the truck to a halt. “I.. um... I think this is it.” Chloe said, her voice a bit quieter as she looked out the window toward a half-standing house. I simply nod and get out the car. We both make our way over to the pile of rubbish in front of us, slowly. I see Chloe out of the corner of my eye, and I can tell she’s trying her best to hold back tears. Oh God... I think I am too...

Chloe walks over some fallen boards and over some things that are destroyed beyond recognition. “Mom?!” She calls out, her voice a little shaken. “David?!” I follow behind her quietly. The only sound that returns her call is the creaking of the boards below us. “Mom! Are you in here?!” She calls out one more time. I stand behind her. Silence.

Chloe walks further into the house; we both recognize the torn up couch that still stands, as well as the shape of the kitchen. It’s hard to continue on. All of the memories we’ve shared at this house, the years of happiness, excitement, sadness... it all lays before me as nothing more than a giant pile of rubble, soon to be forgotten and left as nothing more than the broken shell of what it once was. Playing pirates, blowing up Barbie dolls, eating homemade pancakes at the table, waking up next to Chloe as the morning sun shone through the curtains... None of it will ever be able to happen ever again.

And it’s all

my

fault.

“...Max! Max, are you okay? Max please say something!” Fuck, I must’ve been crying. My vision is blurry but I see Chloe kneeling in front of me with her hands on both my shoulders. How long was she trying to get my attention?

“S-sorry.” I said, sniffing and wiping my nose with the back of my wrist. It’s really runny for some reason.

“Let’s go, we’ve both seen enough.” Chloe said, grabbing my arm gently. We both stand up and walk back to the truck.

Once inside, Chloe hands me a white piece of fabric. I take it and wipe the tears from my eyes, only to be greeted with a bright red all over my hand.

“It’s for your nose, silly.” Chloe chuckled. Shit, I didn’t even notice my nose was bleeding. I wipe the blood off my hand and shove the fabric into my nose. “Were you seriously trying to time travel again?”

“No! I.. I don’t even know if I can.” With my free hand, I slowly raise it up as I would to turn back time. Nothing.

“It.. did it work?” Chloe asked.

I shook my head and put my arm down. “I guess the storm was the end of my powers for some reason.” I turned my head to look at Chloe, who I just realized was also crying. She had a few tear stains and her face was red. “Chloe, you’re crying!”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. You are too.” She crossed her arms.

“No, I mean-“ I bit my tongue, feeling stupid. “I just.. I’m sorry...”

“What for? It’s cool, I was giving you attitude. Even cool awesome punks like me cry sometimes, you know.”

“No, I mean I’m sorry for this... for everything...”

I could tell Chloe was about to yell about how much it’s not my fault and to stop apologizing, but she seemed to catch herself. She was silent for a moment, and I began to feel a little scared as she just stared at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but whatever was on my mind seconds ago vanished. It caught me so off guard, I almost didn’t realize what was happening. Chloe had leaned over from her seat and grabbed my shoulders, pressing her lips against mine. Her lips felt soft, yet earnest. I was still for a second, but just as I felt she was about to pull away, I pressed my hand against the back of her head and kissed her deeply. I’ve wanted this for so long, I won’t just let it end so suddenly. A half a minute of us kissing passionately passed before I finally put my hand down and pulled away. We were both breathing fast, and Chloe’s face was even redder.

“Wow...” Chloe said, looking down. It was cute to see her so flustered.

“Is that a good or bad wow?”

“It’s a good one, I just didn’t expect you to be so... forward, is all.”

“I destroyed an entire town and bent time to my will just so we could be together. I thought that was just a bit more forward than a little kiss, Chloe.”

Chloe chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Aha.. yeah, I guess you’re right. I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

“Even though you do look kinda dumb with that thing in your nose, you know.”

My face heated up. “Fuck, I forgot that was in there.” I take it out and throw the fabric out the window, luckily my nose had stopped bleeding by then. “What was that, anyways?”

“Oh, I just ripped a piece off of my shirt. Couldn’t tell, huh? Ripped clothing is good for more than just looking ratty, as mom would say.”

“Damn, well thanks.” I chuckled, but noticed Chloe’s face look more down-trodden. No doubt at the mention of Joyce. I notice a rectangular object, a picture frame I think, resting on the dashboard. “What’s that?” I ask, gesturing toward the object.

Chloe looked over and flipped it upside down in her hands, revealing that it was indeed a picture frame. The picture was of David, Joyce, and Chloe in front of their house. The glass had a small crack in it but was otherwise fine.

“I found this under some boards.” She said, turning the picture around to look at it. Her hands shook a small bit as she peered down at the picture, and she let out a deep sigh. “I look so upset in this. Sure I didn’t like David, but...” she paused a moment. “He’s all mom had... If only I knew this would happen, maybe I wouldn’t have taken life as a family for granted...” she sniffed and kept her eyes on the picture.

“Chloe... nobody had any idea this would happen.”

“I acted like such a brat... She deserved so much better than me! Goddamnit, I wish I was a better daughter!” A tear dropped onto the cracked glass. “God, I wish I could tell her how much I love her, just one last fucking time!” Chloe picked the picture up and shoved it back onto the dashboard. She brought her hands up to her face and began to sob. It broke my heart seeing her in so much pain.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Chloe. I pulled her close to my body, and she let me. My hand rubbed her back in slow circles. Her sobs and tears filled the air, and I did my best to hold my tears in. I wanted - no, I needed - to be strong for Chloe. We’re both so broken, but at least we’re still alive. Together.

Her sobs eventually died down into quiet, small tears. “I wish I died instead, I don’t deserve you, Max...”

“Don’t say that ever again, Chloe. I’d burn this entire town to the ground a thousand times over if it meant I could hold you in my arms for just one more day.” She sniffed and looked up at me. “I watched you die countless times, and I refuse to let you die in this bum-fuck old town. We’re going to die together, we’ll die anywhere else. Just not here.”


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe get some food and be gay. Max isn’t handling their situation very well.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as I watched the endless number of pine trees pass outside my window. The sun was due to set soon; Chloe and I had been driving all day.

A quiet rumble emitted from the girl sitting beside me. “I think it‘s about time for some grub, I’m starving.” She said in response to her growling stomach.

I turned my head to face her and nodded. “Where should we eat out at?”

Chloe paused for a second before a sly grin spread across her face. “I think in the truck is the best option, considering there’s no bedrooms nearby.”

My face turned red and I gently hit her shoulder. “That’s not what I meant, perv!”

“It’s what you want, though.” She teased, slowing down the truck a bit as we entered a small town.

“N-no!” I said in protest. In reality, though, that does sound amazing... I could definitely use a distraction from the fucked up shit that happened only yesterday. But there’s no way Chloe would do that, we only confessed today. Are we even girlfriends at this point?

“Mhm, I know that look.” Chloe interrupted my racing thoughts. “Anyways, lets get some Chinese take-out.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. My hands fidgeted in my lap, and I kicked my shoes together.

We soon pulled up at the drive-thru for some cheap Chinese restaurant. Chloe got sweet and sour pork with rice, while I got steamed vegetables and orange chicken. The food was delivered rather quickly, and good thing too, Chloe would definitely start complaining if it took too long. It’s not that her complaining is annoying, though. I find it to be a quite endearing part of her.

Chloe drove away from the restaurant and made her way toward an empty field not far from town. The harvest had already come and gone, so all that’s left is grass and dried up stocks of some sort of vegetable. I wouldn’t know, I’m not a farmer.

“Um, isn’t this trespassing?” I asked, a bit concerned as Chloe carelessly drove through the dead field.

“Yeah, it is. But the funnest things always happen in places you’re not supposed to be.” Chloe said in a matter-of-fact voice. She pulled the truck to a halt and got out of the truck. I followed suit and watched as Chloe stretched.

The sun was just about to set, so the warm afternoon light shone perfectly on her face. As she stretched, her shirt rode up and I could see the faint outline of abs on her stomach. God, if only I could see more of that...

“See something you like?” Chloe walked up to me with her hands on her hips. I quickly looked away at the ground, my face growing hot.

“No.. I-I mean yes, I just-“

“No need to be so embarrassed, Max. I know my sweet bod is just too hot to handle.” She gloated, flexing her bicep. I watched, and.. fuck it’s so hot when she does that.

“Okay, no need to flatter yourself so much, egomaniac.”

Chloe chuckled and sat on the hood of the truck. “You know you love me for it.”

Damn, I do... her confidence is so sexy.

“Anyways, could you grab the grub for us? Also my pack of pre-rolls in the glove box. I could really use a puff right about now.”

I obliged and grabbed the bag of food out of the front seat, as well as her box that looked quite similar to a pack of cigarettes. I sat down next to her on the hood and plopped the contents on her lap. “Wait, aren’t you going to drive after this?” I asked, watching Chloe pull a lighter out of her jeans pocket.

“Yeah, just down the road though. It’s whatever. We’ll sleep in the Walmart parking lot.” She said before grabbing a joint and lighting it up.

“...Okay.” I replied, not really knowing how to respond. She knew more about weed than I did, so I guess it’ll be fine. I grabbed the bag and started digging into my food.

A few puffs later, Chloe flicked the burnt filter onto the ground and began to chow down on her own food. She was a pretty messy eater, but that’s to be expected from someone as rambunctious as her.

“Damn, for something hella cheap I didn’t expect it to taste this good.” Chloe said with a mouthful of pork.

I chuckled and nodded in response, finishing my food before she did. I put the remaining trash into the bag in between us and leaned back against the windshield. The sun had just set, and the air began to grow colder with each passing minute. I didn’t mind, though. The cool breeze felt nice.

Chloe eventually finished her food and threw the garbage bag onto the grass below. She also took her leather jacket off and tossed it onto the bag so it wouldn’t blow away. I’m glad she doesn’t litter. She may be careless sometimes, but at least she has morals.

She scooted closer to me, and I could feel the warmth of her arm against mine as we laid back together. A small smile spread across my face as I looked up at the clouds in the sky. I wonder what Chloe is thinking about? Probably nothing, considering she’s high as fuck.

We laid together silently for a few minutes. I don’t usually mind just being together without talking, but my thoughts began to wander. Fuck, I still can’t get the image of that tornado out of my head... the rushing wind, the rain pelting my face mixing with tears. Watching as both my childhood and future are destroyed right before my eyes. God, I can’t believe that only happened yesterday... I still feel so fucking guilty. My stomach is starting to hurt...

“You alright Max?” Chloe shifted and turned her head to look at me. My anxious thoughts melted away as I looked into those ocean blue eyes. The pain goes away when I look at what I traded everything for. I traded it all for Chloe, and she’s worth everything.

A smile returns to my face. “Yeah. I’m alright, as long as I’m with you.”

“Damn, someone’s feeling sappy. And I thought I was the one who’s high.” Chloe teased. We both chuckled, but my smile faded as quickly as it came.

“Actually, I um... I don’t feel very good right now, Chloe.” I admitted, sitting up and rubbing my arm.

Chloe sat up as well and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “It’s okay, Max. I don’t expect you to be fine after only a day. I know I’m not.” She said, rubbing my shoulder. “I think you just need something to distract you.”

“Yeah... I think you’re right. What is there to do though?” I asked.

“Well, for starters, we could get back in the truck. It’s cold as balls out here.” Chloe remarked, jumping off the hood of the car and scooping the bag and jacket up with one swift motion. I followed her in and plopped down. Chloe tossed the trash onto the floor and scooted close to me.

“Chloe...” I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

“Y-“

The sound of roaring wind and ear splitting thunder filled my ears instead of Chloe’s voice. I closed my eyes and cupped my hands over my ears. When I opened them again, instead of seeing Chloe, all I could see was the monstrous hurricane destroying everything in it’s wake. Wood chips, furniture, halves of entire buildings flew through the air like they were just feathers in the wind. I watched on in terror, until I saw... Oh dear God, I think that’s a part of a person...

“Shhh... It’s okay Max, I’m here for you.” The roaring winds dissipated into the faint sound of a gentle breeze outside the window. Chloe’s low, comforting voice filled my ears. “You’re alright, I’m right here.” I felt her arms wrapped gently around me, one hand was rubbing my back. Actually, her hand was under my shirt and rubbing my skin.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Chloe, a meek smile spreading across my face. I think I was crying, my face feels wet.

“There’s my Max. Do you need anything? Water?” She asked.

“No, I-I just...” I paused for a second. “I just need you to hold me right now.”

Chloe obliged without hesitation, pulling me into a closer embrace. The warmth of her body felt so comforting. She felt like a warm campfire in the middle of an icy wasteland. I wish she could hold me like this forever, her body against mine is so soothing.

“I love you, Max. It’s not your fault.” Chloe whispered. “I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have smut this chapter but I felt that would be too quick. So, it’ll be in either the next chapter or the one after that. We’ll see! So for now have Max struggling with PTSD.


	3. First Time’s a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Max to be her girlfriend in the middle of sex because she’s a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homosexual slurs

Chloe and I have been cuddling together in her truck for a while now. It’s dark out, but we decided to sleep in the field since Chloe determined she was too high to drive. I definitely don’t want to push her, I know how she is about safe driving. If we get caught, oh well.

It’s almost a full moon tonight, and since the night is young, the waxing crescent still hangs close to the horizon. Scintillating moonlight shone through the windshield and windows into the cab of the truck.

“I’m feeling kinda beat. What about you Max?” Chloe asked, her arms wrapped around me.

“Well... I actually don’t feel tired.” I admitted after thinking for a second.

“I mean, I’d love to cuddle all night, but I’m kinda bored. I might hit the hay.” Chloe said, letting go of me and and sitting up in front of the wheel.

I scooted closer to her and brought my face quite close to hers’. My breathing began to pick up. “If you wanted something a bit more exciting, you could’ve just told me.”

Chloe’s gaze shifted into a questioning look. “Um, like what? Star-gazing? Im sure your nerd ass would find that exciting, but I don’t.”

“Ugh, no, that’s not what I meant.” I huffed, facepalming.

“You... want to play tag? No offense, but nothing really sounds fun while we’re here in a big ass field of nothingness.”

“Goddamnit Chloe, you’re really gonna make me ask for it?”

Chloe just looked confused as ever. “Ask for what?”

“God, you’re so dense. I want you to kiss me, Chloe.”

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. She began to open her mouth to speak, but said nothing. Instead, she lifted her hand up to caress my cheek and bring her face closer to mine. I could feel her hand was shaking. She pressed her lips gently against mine and kissed me softly. I kissed back, closing my eyes and reveling in the soft warmth of her kiss.

This kiss was much shorter than our first (real) one. (Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our actual first kiss in her bedroom.) But this kiss was gentle and sweet. I smiled at her as she pulled away, feeling her hand push a strand of hair behind my ear.

“You’re pretty anxious for someone who’s not a Virgin, you know.” I remarked.

“And you’re pretty bold for someone who is.” Chloe chuckled. Suddenly, a realization seemed to hit her. “Wait, how do you know I’m not a Virgin?”

“Come on, it’s pretty obvious what Rachel was to you. Calling her ‘your angel’ and crap. I know you two had a thing, Chloe.”

Chloe’s face turned red. “Well... yeah, but that doesn’t mean we fucked!”

“You didn’t deny it.” I said in a more confident tone.

“Why are you so concerned with my sex life, anyways? You trying to ask me something Caulfield?”

My confidence suddenly disappeared and my face turned hot. “Yeah, well, what if I am?” I guess not all of my confidence was gone.

Chloe hesitated. “Well shit, at least take me out to dinner first.” She chuckled half-heartedly.

“Would the Chinese we had tonight count?”

“Some cheap Chinese food eaten atop a rusty truck in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere?” I nodded. “Shit, just the way into my heart.” Chloe said with a grin on her face. 

“Then I’m sure you’d love sex in the same place?”

The smile on her face left as quickly as it came, transforming into a shocked expression. She seemed to be choking on her own thoughts, struggling to comprehend what I had just said.

“Sorry, what did you just say?”

“I asked if you want to have sex.” I said bluntly, despite my nervousness as well.

“N-now? I thought you were more, like, in a sad mood. And are we even girlfriends? What if-“

I cut her questioning off with a peck on the lips. “I need something to distract me from this... this guilt. Someone, actually. You’re the only one who takes the regret away. I need you, Chloe. Please.”

I watched a chill run up Chloe’s spine at my last word. Her lids became heavy and she moved her lips to only centimeters away from mine. “I love when you beg like that, Max.”

To be honest I didn’t even realize I did.

She moved her mouth close to my ear and muttered, “Beg for me~”

Fuck, she’s so hot. My back arched and my breathing began to accelerate. “Please fuck me, Chloe. I.. I need you inside of me.” It’s so embarrassing to ask that, but wowzer is it hot.

I felt Chloe’s hand go under my shirt, her rough finger-tips glided effortlessly across my soft back. I leaned forward and propped my arms on both of her shoulders. Our bodies were so close now, I can hear her breathing faster too. Her breasts pressed gently against mine. Oh god...

Chloe unlatched my bra and I felt it slide down into my lap. She rubbed my sides and worked her way over to the front, where my hard nipples pressed against hers. She pushed me back gently against the car seat and straddled my hips. “I’m, uh, not too heavy am I?”

“No...” I muttered breathlessly.

“Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, alright?”

“Okay okay, just..” I bit my bottom lip. “Just hurry up...”

“Mmm, someone’s a bit impatient.” Chloe grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up just enough for my tits to poke under. My face turned red, watching Chloe eye them lustfully.

“Ooo, I made Maxine blush~” Chloe teased. My hips bucked subtly and I looked away. “Oh, you like that? When I tease you?”

I bit my lip again and said nothing in response.

“What, you like having a girl stare down your body? You like having me make you beg, dyke?” Chloe leaned down and pressed her body against mine, licking my right nipple at the end of her sentence.

I bucked my hips again, this time more intensely.

“Nnngg...”

Oh my god, I can’t believe I moaned.

“Ooo, so you do?” Chloe leaned over me with her hands on the seat on either side of my head. “How about you tell me how much you like that, you little perv?”

“Fuck, Chloe...” I looked up at her desperately. My face was burning up with embarrassment and desire.

“Well?” She brought her mouth close to mine, but waited.

“I-I like when you...” I trailed off, my voice becoming quieter.

“You’re gonna have to ask louder than that if you want something done, Caulfield.” Chloe said. Her face was only centimeters from mine. I could feel her hot breath on me.

“I like when you call me mean things. I-it’s really hot when you do...” I finally said, quickly turning my head and averting eye contact.

“You are so cute, Max.” Chloe grabbed my chin and made me face her. I was trembling with anticipation underneath her, and I knew she could feel it. Finally, she pressed her mouth against mine. She was quite aggressive and easily forced her tongue into my mouth, leaving me no room to fight for dominance. Chloe grinded her body against mine as we made out, pushing her hips down into mine forcefully.

I had to admit, I love the feeling of her taking control of my body. I’d do absolutely anything for her, and I want her to know that. Every part of me belongs to her, as long as she promises the same.

Finally, Chloe breaks the kiss and sits up on my hips. She is a little heavy, but the weight of her body overpowering mine just makes me more aroused. The blue haired punk pulls her shirt and sports bra off. As her tits bounce out of the fabric constraints, my jaw drops. Her boobs aren’t ginormous or anything, but they are perfectly perky and just look so... squishable. I reach a hand up toward one, but before I touch, I ask, “Can I..?”

“No need to ask, Max. Everything you see here-“ she gestured toward her body, “- is yours now.” She paused for a second. “On one condition.”

I pulled my hand back. “What’s the condition?”

A smirk spread across her face. “That you be my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend? Hell, I’d be your wife if it was legal. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend!” I grinned up at her.

Chloe chuckled. “I knew you’d say yes. Anyways, feel free. Don’t think I don’t notice when you check me out, I can tell you’ve wanted to touch them for a while now.”

The blush returned to my face, but I still happily reach my hand up and caress her boob. It’s so soft, I decide to give it a squish. I reach my other hand up and squish both of them. Wow, this is great.

“You look just like how I did when I first touched a boob.” Chloe laughed.

I squished them a few more times and lightly pinched her nipples. Chloe’s breath hitched as I did so.

“Okay, let’s get down to business.” The Punk pulled away from my touch and grabbed the hem of my jeans. She swiftly unzipped the pants and pulled them down along with my underwear. As I felt the cold air touch my exposed crotch, I instinctually closed my legs. Chloe tossed the pants onto the truck floor where her shirt was and placed a hand on my stomach. Her hand gently moved downward, her soft touch giving me tingles. She kept moving downward until she stopped right above where my legs crossed. “Open up, Max. I know how much you like me looking at your body, why be so shy now?”

“God, you really know how to fluster me.” I muttered.

“Yeah, I know you like it though.” Chloe said with a grin. She placed a hand on both of my thighs. Eventually, I opened my legs. I was soaking wet, and I knew for sure Chloe would love that. “Damn, I haven’t even touched you down there yet and it looks like you already came.”

“S-shut up. It’s not my fault you’re so hot.”

“Oh come on, no need to kiss ass right now.”

“Yeah, I had a vibrator in there this whole time. No, obviously I’m wet as fuck for you! You’re the hottest, most gorgeous, mesmerizing person I’ve ever met, Chloe.”

It was my turn to make Chloe blush. She said nothing, and instead traced her blue-painted nails around my upper thighs. The tingling feeling they gave me felt amazing. She caressed my hips, lower stomach, inner thighs, and she finally grazed her fingers once over my pussy. I bucked my hips gently upward.

“You like that?” She asked, brushing her fingers against my soaking crotch a few more times. I nodded. “You want more?” The blue haired woman grinned impishly. She leaned forward and whispered, “Then beg.”

A chill ran up my spine at that. My heart felt as though it would beat out of my chest. “Nng- Chloe, please.”

“Please what?” She brushed her fingers in deeper, this time touching my clit and earning her an involuntary jerk of excitement from me.

“P-please fuck me!” I called out, gripping the edge of the seat.

“Say my name.” She rubbed my clit a few times, and I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please fuck me Chloe Price! I need you deep inside of me! Please!” My face turned a deep crimson and I hoped to God nobody could hear us.

Chloe smirked, finally satisfied with my response, and shoved two fingers inside of me. “Aaagh, fuck!” I groaned, not sure if it was out of pain or pleasure. The aggressive woman on top of me seemed to take it as one of pleasure and thrust in deeper. She pulled out and thrust in a few more times, slowly but firmly.

“Tell me what pace you want.” She growled.

“Ugh, fuck... f-faster please.”

She quickly obliged, and began to thrust in faster. I let out a moan as she did so. “You’re really good for your first time.” Chloe said. “You’ve masturbated, huh?”

“What?” I was surprised, not expecting her to say that. “Ng.. y-yeah..”

“What do you think about when you do?” She asked, picking up the pace slightly.

I bit my bottom lip and hesitated. “You..” I admitted bashfully between groans.

“I should’ve known a pervert like you would be thinking of me.” Chloe thrust in faster and curled her fingers up. I bucked my hips and arched my back as she hit my g-spot. 

“Aaaahh...” I moaned, not able to form coherent sentences anymore. Chloe pushed her fingers in and out of my soaked pussy fast, while her body loomed over me. I watched her tits bounce as she thrusted and began to pant from the exertion.

“You like that? You like... your pussy filled by me, dyke?” She panted. “I bet your queer ass has... wet dreams about me all the time.” She used her thumb to push into my clit with each thrust. I can barely take this anymore. I grit my teeth together and turned my knuckles white from gripping the seat so hard. The pleasure coursed through me, and I couldn’t think of anything aside from Chloe.

The woman on top of me let out a salacious moan between breaths. I love everything about her, her voice especially. Hearing her moan was one of the most amazing things.

“Cum for me, Max.”

Hearing her say that mixed with her pounding my g-spot and clit brought me over the edge. I jerked my hips upward and let out a moan of pure ecstasy. My back arched and I released my hot cum all over Chloe’s hand and wrist.

She eventually slowed to a stop. Her fingers pulled away slowly and we watched as strings of cum connected her hand to my still trembling vagina.

“So you can cum on command? That’s hot as fuck.” Chloe commented, bringing her hand up to her mouth. My eyes grew wide as she stuck her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean of my fluids. “Mm, I’m going to eat you out next time.”

“Might as well use your mouth for something good.” I remarked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled. She leaned forward and collapsed on top of me, engulfing me in the warmth of my afterglow and her body heat. I listened to her heavy breaths and I can only assume she did the same to me. Right now felt like heaven on earth, and I wished it would never end.

“Hey, what’re you doing in my field?!”

Shit, looks like I jinxed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to leave y’all on a cliff hanger 👀 hope you enjoyed the smut


End file.
